Vehicle seat assemblies are currently provided having integrated safety features for the protection of the vehicle occupant. Vehicle seat assemblies must be constructed in such a way that the vehicle seat is structurally sound and provides the support necessary for a vehicle occupant. In order to improve the safety features of a vehicle seat, an airbag deployment device may be incorporated into the vehicle seat design. When an airbag deployment device is integrated into the vehicle seat design, the assembly of the vehicle seat must accommodate proper deployment of the airbag deployment device. Thus, it is desirable to provide a seat assembly that can be assembled in an efficient manner while providing coupling features that are configured to allow for proper deployment of an airbag deployment device.